


In Visible In Course

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Invisibility, Light Bondage, Logyn - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Bedding Ceremony, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn have just been wed. Asgardian tradition is that couples must publicly consummate their marriage. Loki has never been one to follow traditions, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Visible In Course

In Asgard, there have always been long held traditions that governed it's people as if rules. Magic was to be wielded by women, weapons were for men, honor was held in the highest regard, and fights were straight forward test of strengths. Loki broke every one of those traditions.

Loki was an anomaly, an aberration, an insult to customs, as some saw it. Even his romance was a mockery! His courtship was frowned upon, a divvy of magical feats exchanged when custom dictated shows of strengths, presentations in prose and poem plainly pledged, and yet still seeming stoicism held between the two.

Most were convinced the relationship was all for show. Some sort of trick or scam, though no one could find an end game or even evidence to such a theory. When the relationship seemed to hold, it garnered even more confusion and doubt, rather than less.

There was one custom that could not be faked or brushed aside and those that would have the ability to witness it looked forward to the event.

No one should have been surprised when he found a way around it anyway.

* * *

 

"This is a trial for my nerves," Sigyn said softly as Loki knelt at her feet on the side of the bed. He was sliding her shoes off of her feet as she sat on the large, veiled ceremonial bed staring down at him. The bed was too large for them by far, but it was really more of a stage than anything else, meant to have plenty of room for movement. Room for the performance, as it were, and room for the audience to watch as much as possible. And there was an audience. One larger than she thought was necessary.

It was a matter of both pride and obedience that kept her from trying to cover herself. The thin material that was draped over her form was between a robe and nightgown. It was short, barely brushing her thighs and keeping only the bare minimal of her body covered, a thin ribbon keeping the thing closed around her. Not that it mattered much, as it was made of completely transparent material. Loki had chosen it for her and he had implored her, though her modesty may demand otherwise, not to cover herself in any way. He did not want her to hide, to feel shame. That was also why, though the veils that hung from the poster bed could be used to shroud their wedding bed, it was not.

Loki reached up to cup her face in his hands, smiling gently. "You are beautiful, my love, be not afraid."

Sigyn tried to focus on Loki's face, full of reassurance and love, but her gaze could not help but wander to their audience. She didn't think the size of the audience at all necessary, but there was nothing to be done about it. Among them were her husband's companions and her eyes inevitably found them. Sif was glaring with judgement and skepticism, Hogun's face grim, and Fandral more interested than she thought appropriate.

The crown prince had opted out of this ceremonial viewing, but the King and Queen gazed stoically on. Frigga smiled reassuringly when Sigyn's eyes met hers, but that was the opposite of comforting.

"No," Loki said to her as he turned her head back to face him. "Watch me. Listen to me. You are a beauty. I will have them know it. You are mine, be not afraid."

Sigyn smiled. Loki kissed her forehead as he stood, positioning her on the bed so that she was sitting on her knees, thighs slightly apart. "I love you," She told him.

"I love you," Loki told her. He slipped off his own robe, baring his form to her and the room at large. "Be not afraid," He repeated.

Then Loki disappeared.

Sigyn's eyes widened in surprise. An uproar of protest rose from the spectators.

"Wha? Did he leave?" Fandral asked incredulously. "On his wedding night?"

"I knew it!" Sif said. "This marriage was a sham."

"Silence!" Odin slammed Gugnir on the ground, quieting the protest. "My son would not abandon his bride."

Silence followed that statement, but it was short lived. Sigyn let out a loud gasp as her nightgown was pulled open and her hands were pulled away from her body. The veils of silk curtain that were gathered on either side of the bed tied themselves around her wrist, holding her exposed. She looked around wildly, pulling on her bonds, but despite the give that allowed her room to squirm and struggle, she could not free herself.

Sigyn gasped again as she felt something press against her still covered core as her thighs were pulled apart.

The curious noise from the onlookers drew her attention. There were questioning murmurs all around her and her eyes were immediately drawn to Loki's companions. Fandral's eyes were avidly focused on her, so hungry that she looked away in shame. Hogun seemed unmoved, but his eyes would not turn away from her. Sif's eyes held judgement. Sigyn had just met those judging eyes when she felt a tug on her nipple that caused her to cry out.

Everyone's attention was on her now. She could feel their eyes on her skin like a touch. Her nipples were hard. Sigyn tried to pull into herself as much as her bonds would allow. She closed her eyes, pressed her thighs together tightly.

"Be not afraid," Loki's voice whispered in her ear.

Sigyn's eyes flew open immediately. "Loki?" Her voice trembled as she called out. She couldn't see him, but she felt lingering touches on her skin. A light touch dragged down the center of her back and her body arched into it. Fingertips dragged teasingly along her thighs. The touch stroked up her chest, along her neck, and her body shivered as she felt a light grip take hold of her.

"Look at them as they watch you," Loki commanded. His voice was so low that she new immediately that she was the only one that could hear him. The intimacy, preserved even under such circumstances, made her shiver.

It required nothing more than holding her head up to see them watching, even if she didn't want to.

"They came here to watch something vulgar." Her thighs were pulled apart, leaving her open for their audience's viewing.

"Something messy." The grip tightened around her neck, fingers laying upon her cheek, tilting her head so that she could not avoid her audience's eyes.

"Something wild."Her underwear was torn from her and she shivered as her core was exposed to the open air.

"They want to intrude," Loki's voice whispered softly.

Sigyn cried out as her nipples were pinched and something pressed itself between her lips, forcing her parted lips to remain open. She thought that it may have been fingers, but with Loki, it was hard to be sure about anything. She whimpered. Her face was forced high enough to meet each and every eye, her body was exposed, her nipples hard and her thighs wet. She could feel her entire body flush with her embarrassment, heating up her face and burning gently under her skin. Saliva was slowly starting to drip down her chin.

"That's not what we will show them," Loki whispered softly. Her body trembled in response to him. She felt light kisses pressed to her neck. "We will show them something beautiful." Something wet and warm trailed along her neck and she let out a sigh of pleasure. "They wanted to take this from us, but they can't." Cool lips brushed her shoulders. Sigyn whimpered once more, but there was a different emotion behind it this time. "They wanted to intrude, but they won't." Gentle fingers teased her nipples. "I am only yours in this moment, they cannot have me, and as they desire you, you become ever more beautiful."

She tried to call out his name, but it came out as a gurgled moan. From the touch she felt after, his warm cheek nuzzling against her own, she was certain that he understood her.

"They can't see what I'm doing to you. All they see is how you feel." His fingers teased her folds, wet with the proof of her arousal. "All they see is how you writhe and whine at my touch." She curled her fingers around the silk of her bonds, spread her thighs further apart for him, tried to arch into his touch. Part of her felt unbelievable shame as she saw, felt, so many eyes on her, watching her. Part of her felt totally humiliated that he would do this to her, disappear and leave her the full focus of their attention. And part of her was... hungry... desperate, to have his touch on her everywhere. Part of her was entirely unrepentant about it all. She began to suck on the fingers in her mouth, but they withdrew.

"They can't see my love for you, but you can feel it." She felt his body press close to her own. His thin, but muscled frame against her back. His cock against her bottom. "That is yours alone. This is yours. Be not afraid, my love." His breath was on her neck and she was arching into his body. "Don't hide, Sigyn. Shine."

His touch retreated and she whined, "Loki." She spread her thighs wider, pushed out her chest, writhed as she tried to grind herself against open air, seeking again his touch. She met the eyes of her audience again. Sif's eyes were wide, her mouth open, body leaning forward. Entirely engrossed and lacking her earlier judgement. Fandral actually looked awed, admiring. Hogun looked hungry.

Her body felt hot and flushed all over. Her breaths came in pants. Then she felt a touch slide along her slit and her pants evolved into a keen of pleasure. Her folds were spread open and a tongue began to lap at her enthusiastically.

Sigyn knew no one would see that, though. No one would see Loki between her thighs. All they would see was her thrusting against empty air, thighs wide. They would hear her moans and cries of pleasure. She felt hands fondling her breast, caressing and pinching at her nipples. She wondered if he was using his clones or magic, but she couldn't tell. She couldn't bring herself to care, either, she loved it.

His tongue lapped lazily at her clit and she nearly sobbed with pleasure and need. Her body was bucking towards him, trying to get more. He was moving so slowly, so painfully and pleasurably slowly, building her up. The tension in her body was almost too much to handle. The hands on her breast squeezed, alternating between stroking her nipples and pinching them.

"Loki!" She said pleadingly. "Please. Please, Loki!"

Loki took mercy on her. His tongue lapped at her faster, circling and sucking on her clit before flicking against it quickly. All the pent up tension in her body was quick to crest. Sigyn's body twitched and she let out a high pitched keening noise as her orgasm crashed through her.

Loki slipped his finger into her, soon followed by a second. His tongue didn't let up. Her walls clenched around the intrusion, her body over sensitive and quaking. She made a sound between pleasure and pain as another orgasm soon followed her first. Finally his tongue left her, giving her only moments of relief before his thumb began to rub against the sensitive nub.

"Beautiful," He whispered into her ear. "Mine."

Sigyn shuddered.

Loki's movements stopped and she sobbed in frustration, halfway to another orgasm. Her body was thrumming to her core, her thighs completely wet with her arousal. She struggled in her bonds in vain.

"You want it, my love?" Loki asked softly as he slipped another finger into her cunt. "Take it."

Sigyn ground herself against his palm desperately, squirming until she was fucking herself on his fingers. His tongue was flicking her nipple and she moaned wantonly. Her eyes met that of Hogun's as his gaze trailed over her form, Sif's as her breathing became increasingly unsteady, Fandral's as he looked up and met her own. Loki was right. They couldn't take this from her.

"Loki," She begged. "Please. I want you."

His fingers slipped out of her, his tongue moved away from her. Loki's hand trailed up her body, from the outside of her thighs, to her stomach, lightly caressing the sides of her breast, until finally cupping her face in his hands. The kiss he gave her was soft but passionate. "If you only knew, my Sigyn, how much I want you as well."

The veils that were wrapped around her wrist loosened their hold on her and Loki re-positioned her on the bed until she was laying spread before him. She felt him position himself at her opening, taking hold of her thighs. Slowly he began to push into her. "Loki," She moaned as he slipped easily into her. Loki let out a matching sound, his voice joining hers for the first time during the night as he sank completely into her. The veils at the other end of the bed wrapped around her ankles, holding her spread eagle. After a moment, he pulled out and then began to thrust into her quickly.

Sigyn could only imagine how she looked, spread out and flushed, sweat glistening on her skin, her body jerking as Loki thrust into her hard and fast. She felt as if his hands were leaving brands on her thighs as they gripped her. Her fingers wrapped around her bonds and her legs tried to wrap around him, but were being held too tightly for her to do much more than writhe in pleasure. She felt entirely exposed and the thought made her shiver. The sounds of his moans and pants pleased her to her very core. She wasn't alone. It didn't matter that they watched her in this moment, it only mattered that he did.

Sigyn could feel another release building. Her breast were bouncing in time with his thrust. His fingers dug into her skin. Her body was on fire, pulsing. His fingers dug into her skin. His movements were increasing in speed and ferocity, becoming messy and wild as he thrust into her over and over again.

Finally the pleasure was too strong and she cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Loki was right on her heels, groaning as he released inside her. The bonds around her arms and legs released, moving to shroud the bed properly from their audience as Loki made himself visible. He was delightfully ruffled, leaving her to wonder again at her own appearance. His eyes were on hers, shining with love and tempered with exhaustion. He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, to her lips, to her bosom, before pulling slowly out of her.

"Is this display over All-father?" Loki asked tiredly.

"Yes," Odin answered promptly. The man looked at the still over engrossed audience. "My son has, indeed, done his duty," He told them.

"Very well, it seems," Frigga added.

"Let us leave them in peace to rest," Odin proclaimed, directing the audience to file out.

Loki's head rested on her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. One hand began stroking his hair, the other holding him tightly.

"Loki," Sigyn said.

"Yes, love?"

"You're an ass."


End file.
